A Night Upon the Stars
by Xerosonic
Summary: Under the starry night after a tough mission for Brave Vesperia, Judith could not quell the feelings she had or Yuri as they sailed back to Dahngrest by flight with Ba'ul. Yuri X Judith, Rated M for Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was looking through the list of Vesperia fics and I realized something. There wasn't that many (if any at all) legitimate Yuri X Judith fics. SO with that said I decided to drop all my projects for the moment and work on a fic for that purpose. Anyway enjoy my work as it hits your eyes.**

* * *

**Third Person View**

In the stretched of the sky, Ba'ul, Yuri and Judith were sailing in the air to return back to Dahngrest after a long mission for Brave Vesperia. Karol didn't go because he had to take care of a lot of official paper work that Yuri himself didn't feel like doing. Judith was speaking to Ba'ul about how the mission went while Yuri was beneath the ship's deck doing some push-ups to get his body tempered as always. His shirt was removed to allow his body to breath while he worked up a sweat. After around a good 150 push-ups he stopped and walked outside for some fresh air. He stayed clear of Judith for the moment so he can relax knowing that she would make a comment about him once they have contact with each other. AS the breeze hits Yuri his hair began to flow in the wind gracefully while he closed his eyes to the calmness of the wind and stretched out his arms to grasp the feeling. However when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Judith's face mere inches from his own with a playful smile. Yuri remained to keep his composure and placed his arms to his side and grabbed his waist.

"Hey Judy, what's up?" Yuri asked with a smirk.

"Well we just came back after beating a bunch of bandits in the area of Halure. I'd say there really isn't anything of interest to say now that we are done." Judith explained to him crossing her arms behind her back. She turns around and walks over to the door to the deck below very promiscuously until she was only an inch from the door. She turns back around and faces Yuri while staring at his toned figure since his shirt was off. "However you seem to have been keeping yourself active since we left. How about you join me for a bite while you relax?" She waved her hand to the door as if she was inviting him in. Although Yuri was suspicious of her intentions, he took her offer and walked in. They sat at the table in the center of the room with some food in front of them. They took their time eating and exchanging words about how well the fought and what they would do later after they got back. After they finished eating Yuri leaned his back against the chair, took a deep breathe, and exhaled.

"Boy I'm stuffed." Yuri said out loud and stretched his arms up. Judith couldn't avert her eyes away as she continued to stare at Yuri's bare chest.

"It's nice to know that you keep yourself fit at all times. I always get the feeling that you're ready for almost anything." Judith remarked about him as Yuri relaxed his body and stood up.

"Well yeah, since there is no blastia anymore we got to be more cautious about the way we live our lives now. I can't go and flail my artes around like before, it's tiring without the aid of my blastia." Yuri said to her with a grin and placed his clenched fist onto his waist.

"You were the strangest one of the group. You never feared to say what you want, you don't have any sense of shame, and you're full of energy when you want to be." Judith explained to him placing her elbow on the table and leaning her head on my right arm.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Well I always that you were strange to, but in a good way. You always gave the team a little more excitement and I couldn't trust anyone more than you to have my back."

"Oh how sweet of you to say. Well we have been fighting side by side for a long time." Judith replied back as Yuri smiled a little more. He made his way to the exit but stopped before opening the door.

"I always had an interest to you ever since you joined the team you know." Yuri said to her before leaving the deck and closing the door behind her. Judith blushed slightly at his comment and was a bit sad that she didn't get to reply back.

"Same with me Yuri-" There was a slight pause as she grasped her chest where her heart is. "More than you know."

* * *

**Later that night**

Judith was on the deck talking to Ba'ul again in the beautiful starry night while Yuri was asleep below deck. It would be a few days before they can reach the city they had to meet Karol in. However she was still uneasy from her talk with Yuri earlier. Her heart was beating a little faster than before. She clenched that area with her right hand while bending slightly down. She winces as the thoughts of Yuri flood her mind without stopping. It wasn't until Ba'ul spoke to her again that she regained her composure.

"Judith, is everything alright?" Ba'ul said to her inside her head. **(Judith and Ba'ul can telecommunicate)**

"Yes, everything is fine." She replied back with a uneasy tone.

"You don't sound like yourself though, something I should know about? Even though I probably know what it is." Ba'ul played with his words to Judith and that got her a bit flustered.

"It's nothing really." She said puffing her cheeks and turning the other way.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed. It's Yuri isn't it?" Ba'ul hit the mark dead on and Judith began to flush slightly. "So I was right then. You two have been real close with each other I can tell that much. Why don't you go and…how do you people say it…reel him in?"

"B-Ba'ul, what are you saying?" Judith said now flustered.

"I can tell that you harbor feelings for him. He is the only one besides me that can talk to you seriously when you need the guidance or company of someone when you have a hard time…as rare as that is. Besides I think he is a good match for you since your both think at the same level most of the time." Ba'ul continued on. Judith was embarrassed at his comment but shook it off.

"Hm, maybe I'll give it some thought?" Judith said playfully.

"Suit yourself." Ba'ul finished now completely silent. Judith was a bit uneasy after his interference into this matter. She then decides to go inside and peak at what Yuri was doing. When she entered the lower deck she saw him lying down on his back fast asleep. His shirt was still off and he was sloppily all over his bed with his right hand on his stomach.

"My, you seem to be doing fine. But it's no fun if I'm the only one awake." Judith said to herself as she made her way beside Yuri's bed. She cautiously placed her hand on Yuri's cheek and stroked it gently until she brought he lips close and gave a soft brush of a kiss to his cheek. Her breathing became heavy while she ran her fingers though Yuri's long, silky, hair, trying not to wake him up at the same time. With her other hand she gently placed it on Yuri's chest and rubbed it gently. She could feel her getting excited as she continued but she stopped abruptly when Yuri was moaning slightly signifying that he was waking up. Judith shot back away from him cautiously so he wouldn't notice her and sat herself on the chair next to the table with her back to him. Yuri rose up from the bed and stretched out his arms to get rid of the tiredness while Judith attempts to regain her composure. If it wasn't for the fact that she could change her poise on a dime she would have gotten caught in the act. She turned around and faced Yuri who was standing up straight.

"Judy? Is something wrong?" Yuri asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about some things after talking with Ba'ul." She replied back.

"So what did you two talk about while I was asleep?" He inquired further placing his hand on his waist again.

"It's a secret." She said playfully, placing her index finger to her lips and closing her eyes.

"Well ok then. Since I'm awake I'm gonna take a walk outside. Be back in a few." Yuri walked out the door leaving the young Krityan by herself. She places her head down on the table with her hands covering her face from embarrassment.

"I can't believe I was doing something like that to Yuri when he was asleep." She sad to herself. She rose up and walked over to the bed, sat down, and laid back on the pillow behind her. She laid there for a few minutes before Yuri came back in. He walked up to the bed and saw Judith who was staring at the ceiling.

"I see you took the bed down here. I guess I'll take the top bunk then." Before Yuri could climb up Judith grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her. She rose up as well and locked her lips onto Yuri's. Yuri was confused but decided to follow through the scenario he was put in. They toppled over with Yuri directly on top of Judith. They continued their passionate kiss until Yuri broke free and hovered slightly over her.

"Why did you stop?" Judith asked with a soft tone.

"I'm just wondering if you just tempting me as always, although you never went this far before." Yuri replied back. Judith grabbed hold of Yuri and flipped themselves over. Judith was now on top and Yuri was on the bottom.

"I'm not tempting you." She grabs hold of Yuri's hand and draws it closer to her chest. "Ever since we first met I had a strong interest in you. You were strange to me because you were so different from all the other people I met in the past. I felt that you were the only person that I could actually open up fully to." She places his hand upon her chest where her heart is. Yuri could feel her heartbeat go faster. "I love you Yuri." The moment she said those words Yuri's mind went blank out of shock for a few seconds and then clicked back on as he rose up and his lips met hers. They kissed and Yuri embraced her into his arms and she did the same. Judith leaned forward and they got Yuri on his back. She then proceeded to reach her hand into his trousers and pulled out her erection that stiffened up moments ago. She stroked it softly until it was completely hard. "Yuri…" She broke away and proceeded to his long rod and licked the side of it. Yuri hissed in pleasure as Judith continued to lick up and down. Eventually she came to the point of sucking the tip of his penis and stroked it at the same time. Yuri was overwhelmed and climaxed suddenly without warning into Judith's mouth. She swallowed every last drop before removing her mouth from his hard on.

"Sorry Judy, it was a bit sudden that I lost control." Yuri said to her as he approached her from the side. He reached down through her under garments, reached her womanhood, and played with her with his fingers. She gasped softly while arching herself backwards in the sudden pleasure. Yuri continued on and removed her top to reveal her well ample breast and began to suckle on the nipple of her left breast and massaged the other with his free hand. Judith wrapped her arms around Yuri to keep herself up so she doesn't fall from the immense pleasure surging through her body. But Yuri flowed themselves onto Judith's back on the bed while Yuri continued to play with her pleasure spots. In mere seconds Judith became overwhelmed and climaxed while squealing loudly in pleasure. Yuri released her from his grasp and began to strip her of whatever clothing she had left. Afterwards Judith accepted him with open arms as Yuri placed his hard on near the entrance to her womanhood. "You ready?"

"Yes, come on in." Judith replied as Yuri did exactly as she said. He enters her slowly until he was all the way inside her and she squealed out loud from Yuri's movements. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Yuri continued to move in and out of her. She pulled Yuri down to her and she held tightly as Yuri nibbled on her ear which excited her more. "Aren't you naughty?" Judith remarked as Yuri continued.

"Well it seems that your back to your old self now. I was beginning to worry about not having any more of our engaging conversations again the way we used to." He replied as he met at eye level to Judith while keeping the rhythm.

"No, I finally was able to say what I wanted to say for so long. Now that's a lot of weight off my shoulders. So-" She immediately took control and flipped Yuri on his back and she got on top. "I feel so relieved now that I spoke my feelings. But prepare yourself Yuri Lowell-" She placed her vagina close to Yuri's rod as she hovers over him. "I'm in control now." She continued to lower herself until Yuri entered her once more. She moved her hips up and down continuously as Yuri grinded himself into her. He then reached up to her breasts with both his hands and massaged them. "That's good Yuri, keep it up." She said panting heavily showing that she was at her limit. "Yuri I'm-"

"I know, I'm at my limit as well." He interrupted as he grips her waist and in one instant they both climax together. Yuri's and Judith's fluids mix together as they remain connected to each other and Judith falls forward in fatigue on top of Yuri. Judith begins to stroke Yuri's chest again and moments after she met with Yuri's face and they exchange a deep passionate kiss. Their lips released each other's soon after with Yuri giving a soft smile to Judith and she did the same. She rests her head upon his chest.

"Thank you Yuri." With that said Yuri wraps his arms around Judith holding her tightly, unwilling of letting her go.

"I'll be right here with you whenever you need me." Yuri replied back as their fatigue caught up with them and both fell asleep together with a glowing smile of content from each of their faces.

* * *

**A/N And now I am satisfied with what I got here and posted. If you guys like it so much and with for me to continue by all means give me some inspiration on what I could work on. Also you guys should read my other current stories that are still being made, suggestively Crossing Moons. Well see you around!**


	2. Vacation Time

**A/N Well with many reviews and messages about how this one-shot story went, I've had enough appeal to make a second chapter for you guy's. There won't be a lemon this time but if you ask for it I may consider. (Depending on how many messages I get from you guys.) Either way, enjoy.**

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

I woke up the next morning and with some pressure on my chest that I couldn't tell what it was since my vision was a bit blurry at the moment. After it cleared I saw Judy bare-naked like myself clinging on to me gently with a warm smile on her face and her hair partial covering her. I ran my hand through her hair and brushed it away to get a clearer look at her. Her Chest was squeezing against my own and her head was hunched over my left shoulder. I decided on waiting for her to wake up because I didn't want to disturb her sleep. A part of me couldn't believe what happened last night. We always flirted with each other but that was due to friendship, I never thought that she actually loved me. I didn't know what took over me when I wrapped my arms around her and unintentionally brushed a kiss on her cheek. The action caused her to slowly awaken. Her eyes slowly opened wider until we had perfect eye contact with each other which she responded with a soft smile. I returned it with a smile of my own while she shifted her weight off my chest and hovered over me.

"Good morning." Judy said still hovering over my face a few inches away.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" I asked. She giggled a bit before responding.

"Yes, very well." She drew closer to me and we were about to make contact again for a passionate kiss. However she suddenly jutted upward while placing right hand near her head. It was a few moments before she spoke again. "It's Ba'ul, he says that we are close buy to the city and is asking where he should land. Don't worry; he doesn't know what happened last night so there is no reason to be embarrassed." She said with a smile. I relaxed a bit after exhaling a breath that I didn't know I held.

"Tell him that I want to land somewhere close by but not too far. If we get too close then Captain Karol will see us and will camp out at the front entrance waiting with us with a welcoming committee. And I rather not get noticed so much." I said to her as she laughed enthusiastically before closing her eyes to concentrate on talking with Ba'ul. She places her hand down to her side and reopened her eyes.

"Done" She said aloud.

"Good, then we might as well get dressed." I suggested as I try to get up. But Judy placed her hand on my chest and shoved me back down to the bed and enclosed our lips together. Our tongues danced inside each other's mouths as she takes the quilt and covers us both leaving only our heads exposed. When we released our lips she lay down on my chest and rested her head where my heart would be.

"I want to stay like this for a while. Besides, it's actually early morning so I don't mind taking a longer nap." She places her ear firmly on me. "Besides you have a strong, yet comforting heartbeat. It's almost like a lullaby."

"I never thought you were a person to think about things like that." I pointed out while encasing her in my arms and pulled her closer to me. "But of course I'll let you stay here for a while longer."

* * *

**Karol's POV**

It's been a few days since Yuri and Judith went out to deal with the mission we gave them about taking out a bandit hideout near Halure. I was hesitant about this at first since it was two against close to a few hundred. But in the end I gave in because of Yuri and Judith's reluctance of avoiding a fight even with these odds. I scratched my head vigorously realizing all the paper work I still had to finish because Yuri decided not to do it. _Darn it Yuri I know you're not much of a desk person but you could've help me ease up on this. If I don't finish we don't get paid!_ I screamed in my head and rose from the desk I was sitting in. Our headquarters was placed in the same place that the Blood Alliance had theirs. The guild masters thought this would be a great place to be for an organization that saved the world. I walked outside and strolled along the streets, with my hands in my pockets, while kicking a can down the streets as I move forward. I then delivered a solid kick to it and sent it flying towards the front entrance. As a guild boss I have to uphold the rules and not litter so I was compelled to go and pick it up. As I made my way there I grabbed it and threw it into the trash can. I looked towards the entrance and saw the sunrise in the distance. I looked harder and I noticed two silhouettes being outlines by the rising sun. When they drew closer I was able to make out that it was Yuri and Judith walking across the bridge in front of me. I got so excited that I ran after them in a hurry. Once I got close I stopped and waved. "YURI, JUDITH!" I called out to them as they waved back.

* * *

**Judith's POV**

"Wow, he seemed to be waiting for us anyway?" I said to Yuri elbowing his arm. He rubbed it softly and then waved his hand up to reply to Karol's call.

"Nah he seemed to have gotten there just now. If he was actually camping there he would have a whole force of people waiting to greet us." Yuri said back to me with a grin and a slight chuckle. Moments later after walking we met Karol who seems to be in high spirits.

"You guys are back." He said "How did it go?"

"Oh, it was such a disappointment. They were absolutely no challenge at all." I replied with my arms crossed. "If it wasn't for Yuri here-" I elbow him in the chest gently. "Keeping me company I would've died of boredom." Yuri rubbed his chest slightly while rolling his eyes.

"Well basically what she said was the mission was a success Captain. Anything go one here while I was gone?" Yuri asked and Karol gave a mischievous grin.

"Well for one, you could finish the paper work you neglected." Karol reminded as Yuri face palm's himself. "That goes the same for you Judith; I need both your seals of approval saying that you went on that mission before I can collect our pay."

"Oh do I have to?" I questioned crossing my arms behind my back and tilting my head innocently. Yuri exhaled a deep breath and patted Karol's head which he reflexively brushed Yuri's hand aside.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Yuri said. In only a few minutes we were already at our base, got to the office, and stamped approved all our paperwork that took at least an hour to accomplish. I'm with Yuri when it comes to desk work; we are not suited for this because we never liked slowing down for too long. I then went down the stairs to the restaurant that we took over and sat at a table. All the employees are members of our guild and have been working to help keep the budget up and to give people a job when they need it. We are actually a mercenary guild but it shocked me that Karol decided on having a restaurant as well. Even though this was the Blood Alliance's former base and the restaurant was already set up to begin with I was kind of shocked to hear that from him. But it was a good idea because since our guild is so popular we've been getting swarms of people on a daily bases and that constitutes in getting a lot of money. After waiting for around ten good minutes my waitress walks up to me and bows respectively. After all everyone in the guild knows and respects the four founding members and Repede are the mascot and our symbol that was overlaid on the doors and the walls. It was the star 'Brave Vesperia' and Repede sitting upright with his tail curved like a crescent moon and his head tilted to show his left side of his face with his scar visible.

"Can I take your order?" The girl asked.

"Just some Tea will do for now, I'm waiting for someone right now." I ordered. The waitress bowed and left. It was fifteen minutes until Yuri arrived and I already had my drink. "It's not right to keep a woman waiting you know." I teased.

"Well you know the Captain-" he paused to sit down next to me and leaned back with his hands supporting the back of his head. "The guy always keeps me busy. We should get our pay in about 3 hours and a little extra."

"A little extra?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"It seems that we have been getting so much done and we have so many funds that Karol put us on a week-long vacation period." The last words really got me stirring.

"A vacation huh? Well I know a good place we could go." I told Yuri which he then sat forward with a glance of anticipation.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**Raven's POV**

I was stationed by my boss at Nor Harbor since this is the second sight of the base of operations for Brave Vesperia. Yuri and Judith had come to the town earlier to say hi and gather information for the area. After they finished clearing out the area of the bandits my group stormed in and arrested all of them which the Imperial knights then took over and arrested them. Flynn was happy to see us but was quickly pulled away to his duties as a commandant. Honestly, I'm glad that happened because if the knights stayed here too long then my former brigade would have found me. I walked out of the office I was in and looked outside to see the ocean in front of me. The vastness kind of got me in a good mood and I suddenly started doing back-flips for no apparent reason. "I should probably head back to Dahngrest. I need to turn in my report in person since it has to go to the boss."

* * *

**Karol's POV (then next day)**

Yuri and Judith had left not too long ago on their vacation period which confused me a bit because they haven't been on a vacation before going to the same place; they usually go in different destinations if the both have it at the same time. Most likely I believe they are going to go to the coliseum and fight again since they love to fight so much. Yesterday saying that he will drop by to speak to me, and he is actually here right now in front of me in my office, waiting to speak. I was trying to finish my paperwork so I can focus my attention to him but it was so hard with him exerting so much energy by doing so many back-flips consistently without stopping. In the end I pushed through and heard him out. It was pretty much n overview on what had happened over at the harbor that I already know about. I tapped the desk with a single finger in rhythm. "You just wanted to come back here to flirt with everyone aren't you?"

"No…ok yes but that's beside the point." He said with a sweat drop. I sighed loudly and scratched the back of my head, wondering what to do with him.

"Alright then, since you came all this way I guess I can give a three day vacation as well." I said to him who he responds with yet another back-flip and a thumb up right after. He said nothing as he rushes out the room and down the stairs. I gave a sweat drop of my own and slammed my head on the desk in frustration. "Gah, why is he always like this!" I yelled out getting up from my desk and exiting the building. After strolling around the streets for a while I came across the Hunting Blades Guild house. Standing in front of it gave me some fond memories, along with some not-so-pleasant others. I was going to walk away when I was caught by a familiar voice calling out to me.

"Karol, what are you doing here?" Nan asked as I turned back around.

"N-Nan! I was just reminiscing that's all." I replied to her as calmly as I can, but failing. I regained myself though and turned back to face the building. "It's been so long since everything that happened with the Adephagos." She walked up and stood a few inches away from me and turned to face the Hunting Blades guild house.

"Yeah, I still have you guys to thanks though. You saved Tyson and Clint from getting themselves killed and all." She said to me. "But your guild is so impressive considering your background." She teased.

"Hey-" I said with an irritated tone. "I take offense to that you know." She laughed while placing her right hand on her head to keep herself calmed down the best she could.

"It's just funny with the amount of guilds you been to and how fast you got kicked out too." She mocked.

"Yeah." I accepted her comment. "Even you guys kicked me out in the end. Thanks to Yuri though I finally got my act together and got Brave Vesperia together."

"Well you're doing a good job-" She paused and before I turned to look at her she brushed a kiss on my cheek and turned around to walk away. "Keep up the good work." I was so embarrassed that I froze completely as she left. I could feel my legs crumbling apart and my head a bit fuzzy. As I begin to stutter my way back to my office. I unconsciously placed my hand on where Nan had kissed me and rubbed it slightly. It still had a warm feeling and I couldn't help to blush, but also smile. I regained my balance and stood tall as I look up to the sky saying to myself how lucky I am.

* * *

**A/N Well, so much for this being a one shot and this is only the first part. Well here you guys go, there will be one more chapter after this but if you want more than that feel free to give me some encouragement ok guys? Awesome, now review, subscribe, Fav, or whatever floats your boat and see ya.**


	3. A Night to Remember

**A/N Well here is the third and possibly last chapter I would do, although depending on my mood that might change. Anyway enjoy, also be warned there is a lemon in this chapter, even though the warning doesn't mean much if you came this far. Enjoy**

* * *

**Karol's POV**

It's been three days since Judith and Yuri left on their vacation and Raven is about to head back to his post. Although he keeps barging into my office smelling like cheap cologne and asks if I could extend it a bit longer. Even though I would like to give him an extension, he has to go back to the harbor before our influence over there is disrupted. I got up from the desk I was sitting in and stared out to the distance from my window. It was about to turn dusk so the day was at its end. I went downstairs of the headquarters and sat at the table requesting a meal before I turn in for the night. To my surprise I see Nan walking in and running up to see me, she seemed flustered though.

"Karol, have you seen Tyson or Clint around?" She asked panicky.

"Um, as far as I know they left to go and take care of a bunch of monsters that appeared around Nordopolica. They've left yesterday." I explained to her, she pouted before she sat down and sighed deeply.

"Man even though I'm a senior member of the guild they still treat me like I'm a kid." She groaned.

"Well we are kids you know." I pointed out.

"And yet you're a guild boss, so you can't make that excuse Karol." She shot back. "Well since I'm stuck here the best you could do here is give me a meal."

"Wait, can't you get your meals form your guild?" I questioned.

"All of them are out so I'm left with nothing but to cook for myself. Only thing is," She paused as if she was embarrassed. "I don't know how to cook." She flushed.

"Alright, I'll have the cooks set you up with something" I gave in and suddenly she hugged me so tightly that I felt the wind burst out of me.

"Thanks Karol." She cheered gleefully as she releases her grasp on me and I caught my breath. For a moment, I thought she came here and planned all this to take advantage of me and the services here, it wouldn't be the first time though she's done it before.

* * *

**Third Person View**

In the cloud of the skies Yuri and Judith were awaiting their destination as Ba'ul flew them. Judith was outside watching out around the area; Yuri was below once again doing his hardworking exercises to keep him tone. Judith never told Yuri where they were going so Yuri is having great anticipation on what she was planning. He wrapped up his exercise routine and walked outside to see Judith sitting near the edge of the ship. He drew closer and leaned his back against the pole sticking out of the ship next to her. She turns her head and smiles, Yuri returned it with his own.

"So where exactly are you taking us?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, you'll find out when we get there, we have the whole place to ourselves thanks to the request I sent ahead of time by a bird courier." Judith explained. Yuri nodded his head with his eyes closed and grinned. "We're pretty close though, we should be there in around 30 minutes."

"It was a three day trip so it must be somewhere nice if it's on the other side of the world." Yuri stated. For the rest of the time they waited and reminisced on the past adventures they had gone through throughout their journey. How they met, the battles they went through, and the aftermath of the whole thing. Yuri even teased on how he would mess around with Karol throughout the journey. Judith was mentioning on how much she noticed that Estelle was jealous of her figure. Yuri laughed at that statement and started to think about what she and Rita have been up to. It's been a while since they met so maybe later he was thinking about going to see them afterwards. After around the elapsed time given they made it around the area from where Judith was leading them to. The jumped out of the ship after it landed on the ground into a forest and Ba'ul flew away. Both of them looked around to see if there were any monsters in the vicinity. When they finished scanning the got together and Yuri followed Judith through the forest until the came across a building in the center of the forest. It was built like a traditional Japanese Inn and steam can be seen coming out from the back. "I remember this place, the hot springs of Yumanju." I said to her. "This is a nice place; we never got a chance to use it before because of Raven and his-"

"Behavior?" Judith cut in. Yuri laughed a little.

"Yeah that's pretty much it. This is definitely a good place to get some R&R, especially since we have free passes." Yuri stated as he drew closer to Judith from behind and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Well, what are we standing around for? Let's get inside." Judith nudged her elbow across Yuri's chest.

"A bit impatient, aren't you?" Judith teased. "But yeah, let's go inside and sign in."

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

After fifteen minutes of going to the receptionist got my stuff together and headed into the locker room for guys, I got myself situated by getting my towel on, and headed out into the hot springs outside. "After so long I actually get to use this facility, to think that Raven would ruin the mood all the time we come here." I walked in and sat down on the edge. I had a bottle of Sake to help settle me down and set my mood. "I'm not too fond of drinking or listening to Raven's suggestions. I must say that having Sake here is pretty relaxing." I took a sip and placed the cup down and sank myself deeper into the water until my head was the only thing poking out with my hair flowing in the water. It was night time right now so it helped to make me relaxed even more and I shut my eyes feeling like I was about to fall asleep. With my senses a bit weak from being relaxed I didn't notice the ripples. In the water as someone entered and came closer. It wasn't until I felt the Judy's hand brush across my forehead that I opened my eyes. I looked to her and smiled while turning a bit read. Although she was submersed in water from the shoulders down I was still caught off guard and embarrassed. Not to mention I am not good at holding in liquor so I was a bit intoxicated. "Hey there Judy, you could've let me know that you were coming in so soon." I must have sounded like an idiot because she giggled after my comment. She grabbed on to me and dragged me across the water until my back was lying against her chest.

"You feeling alright, you seem to be a bit warm." She teased. I didn't respond, all I knew was that the person who considered me dear to her was holding me against herself and she didn't want to let go, so I kept my smile and let her hang on to me. Both of us looked up to the sky and saw the many stars glistening in the sky. "You know, no matter how high we fly up we never seem to get any closer to the stars."

"Well no matter the case." I paused for a moment to shift my head until it was resting on her shoulder. "The stars will always watch us from where we are wherever we go." I must have sounded corny right there and set myself up for Judy to tease at. But surprisingly she didn't and instead held me tighter.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She then picked up the bottle of sake I was drinking earlier and took a whiff. "You were drinking this earlier?"

"Well yeah, somehow that drink in specific somehow is great to have at a hot spring so I decided to try it out." I said with a sweat drop thinking how much of an idiot I was to actually try it. I looked over to Judy for a quick glance and I see her taking a few gulps herself, which I wouldn't mind but there is the fact that she is still under aged since she is still 19. She puts the bottle down next to her and squints her eyes a bit in distaste. "You ok Judy?"

"I'm fine, but that did not taste appealing at all."

"You need to have an acquired taste for it, not to mention you're still underage." I stated.

"Age is nothing but a number." Judy teased as she swirled her finger around my chest.

"I suppose you're right." After a few minutes I felt her rubbing her cheek against mine softly which was odd considering her personality. When I turned to see her, her eyes were a bit hazy with her smile a bit sluggish. "Are you sure you're alright?" She began to sway slightly around before loosening up.

"Whoa, I feel a little odd." Judy moaned. I spun around worryingly and placed my held her up a bit. "Yuri?"

"You shouldn't exactly drink anything alcoholic if you're not accustomed to it. Not to mention you took more than a sip which isn't exactly a good thing to do." I stated taking her out of the water and covering her with a towel. She was getting drowsy as she lay on my chest with me sitting up. She held on to me tightly with her arms wrapped around my neck. "Hang on; I'm going to get you to the room now." I laid her down real quick to go get changed and come right back. I picked up the bottle of sake that was next to the edge of the spring and shook it. It was empty, but when I held it up before it was half full. _Did she really just down this? That's a bit careless._ I thought as I threw the bottle over the fence and into the forest and ran over to Judy. I took the green Yukata she came in with and gave it to her. She dressed herself up and got up very sluggishly, I gave her a hand to help support her. Quietly, I walked her though the women's locker room hoping that I didn't get notice and successfully got through to the other side. From there we headed back to the room we were assigned and I locked the door behind me. Judy walked forward inside and plopped herself into the futon in the middle of the room. She rolled herself around and curled under the covers comfortably. I walked up and sat next to her. "So are you doing okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Fooled you didn't I?" Judy said.

"Fooled? You played me didn't you?" I asked. She popped out of the covers and sat up right in front of me. "So you can hold your liquor quite fine huh? You had me worried for a sec." I said scratching the back of my head. She giggled quietly and started poking my bare chest since I only put on my pants.

"I just wanted to know how far you would go for me." Judy replied playfully.

"Really now? Then hold on a sec." I got up and went to the closet across the room and shuffled through my belongings. I took out an object that was wrapped in a sky bluish cloth and took it with me as I sat back down next to Judith. "Here, this is for you." I handed it over to her and she took it into her hands. She began to unwrap it slowly until it was removed showing a handcrafted Ba'ul figurine. She gasped in shock since something like this never exactly existed. "Karol had been showing my tips on how to craft objects, so I thought I would make this for you." I slowly grabbed her bluish antenna that was part of her hair and the Ba'ul figurine. "It took me around three weeks to make from scratch so I don't know if I did a good job or not." I clipped it onto her antenna like it was an actual miniature version of him clinging to her. "But now you can have Ba'ul travel with you wherever you go." I smiled to her with my eyes closed, hoping that I didn't embarrass myself any more than I already did. Before I opened my eyes I felt her soft lips touch mine as she gently kisses me. I strolled into it and allowed her to push me down with her on top of me and hovered above me. She smiled back at me, but it wasn't a flirting smile, rather it was a soft serene one.

"It's a wonderful gift, thank you." She whispered to me. I just realized that her orange sash that was around her waist was removed allowing the Yukata to open up to reveal her figure underneath. I blushed vividly and tried to avert my eyes to not get entranced at her beauty. However she was persuasive as usual and pressed herself against me while chewing gently on my ear. I held my breath trying not to give into the pleasure so early, but my breath came out in a moan. "Didn't I tell you I always took the initiative?" She whispered into my ear. "Now allow me to express my thanks." She moved her hand straight to my trousers and shifted through to my hard on that I have been trying to hide. She brought it out and started to stroke it gently. "After a nice bath like that you should be refreshed by now." I didn't want her to take over the entire thing so I moved my left hand over to her womanhood and played my fingers into her. She got forced down onto the futon next to me and she tightly closed her legs while breathing heavily. She shifted her way to my rod and began to suck on the tip I made my way also to her clit on I suckled on that while teasing her other hole with my fingers as they entered her. Her grip around my cock grew tighter as a reaction to my actions and she reflexively wrapped her legs around my head keeping me firmly in place. In around a mere twenty seconds I had managed to get her to climax before I could and her grip slowly loosened around my rod and head. She sat up and began to stroke my hard on more. "Cheater." She said sourly.

"Hey, you started it." I chuckled back. I took action first and flipped Judy onto her back and I spread her legs wide to bring her lower lips into full view. "Now excuse me while I clean you up." I inserted my tongue into her pussy and swirled it inside of her. She gave out a gasp while she arcs herself up from her stomach. With my free hand I massaged her right breast gently and teased her erect nipple. I slowly removed my mouth from inside her and sucked on her clit that was trembling. That caused her to moan even louder and she crossed he legs around my head again.

"Yuri." She panted. "It's too much; just give it to me!" I released he clit form my grasp along with my hand that was massaging her breast.

"Alright then, if you want it so badly." I sat myself up and hovered over her womanhood with my cock only a breath away from entering her. "I won't tease you anymore." I entered her quickly in one swift movement and that caused her to squeal suddenly. Judy moved her hand to her mouth to keep herself from being too loud and she gave a piercing glare at me. "S-Sorry." I pouted with my eyes closed. Before I moved she shifted her hand to the back of my neck and shoved me down till our lips locked. After she released me she ran her left hand through my hair and her right to brush gently across my back.

"You can move now." She said attractively. I began to move my rod in and out of her and she then clamped herself onto me by wrapping her arms around me to keep my lips locked onto hers as we kiss delightfully while I kept thrusting. After a while Judy found the strength to push me up and on my back as she pinned down my arms with her own while we were still linked. "Gotcha." She said playfully.

"Well, it seems I got dominated again huh?" I continued. She made released her grasp but still sat on top as she began to move her hips up and down while placing her hands on my chest to support herself up. My hands found their way to her to her bouncing breasts once more as I played with them. We continued as her green Yukata flaps around at the movement Judy was making. I then flowed my way to sit up with her still upright as well. "The dominance effect isn't doing it for me. So let's just stay on equal grounds." After my comment I started to move myself in and out while she still moved her hips. In a moment my lips made contact with her left breast and I began to suckle on it while I also teased her rectum with my free hand. She moaned softly sounding that she was about to climax, good thing to because do was i.

"Yuri, I can't hold it. I'm about to explode."

"Y-Yeah me too." In a split second after I finished speaking we both shouted out together in pleasure as I unleashed a cascade of cum into her. She arced backwards and I fell on top of her as well in between her breast, breathing quietly to avoid getting attention to anyone who might take a peek on what we were doing. Judy's breathing slowed and she placed her hands on both sides of my head to draw me closer for another passionate kiss. "Phew, you're still as spirited as ever even now." I said with a large smile as I removed myself from her and sat up to catch my breath. However she came up to my rod and stroked it some more to get it going back up again.

"I think I can go on for the night, after all we are here for three whole days." She teased as she continues to stroke me.

_I'm going to feel sore later aren't I? _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Karol's POV (The next morning.)**

I woke up spread out across the floor at around 4:30 in the morning, I was in my office and it was still dark out. I sat up only to feel soreness stretch out on my back and oddly enough my shoes were gone. I got the strength to get up and walk over to the desk and sat down on my chair with the tiredness leaving my body. I looked downward to see my shoes next to the desk and a note with Nan's handwriting.

_See you around!_ Is written on the note next to my shoes with a giggling doodle on it. I blushed a bit thinking about how last night turned out.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Karol you got to be a little gentler!" Nan shouted.

"Sorry."

**End Flashback**

* * *

I sat up and looked outside of the window, I saw Nan walking out back to her Guild base when we both caught each other's gaze as we made eye contact from afar. She threw a soft smile to me and I returned it while smiling likes an idiot and laughing nervously. She turns away and continues walking, I turned my chair around, and leaned back with a grin on my face and I jumped up and cheered with my arms flailing up out of satisfaction.

* * *

**Yuri's POV (A Few Hours Later)**

I woke up the next morning from under the covers of the futon I was sleeping in with Judy the other night after she went wild with me. Although I was tired she didn't give me a moments rest so when I fell asleep I was so soar. Thankfully since this was a hot spring resort I woke up feeling refreshed thanks to the aroma in the air. I turn looked left and right to see that Judy was not anywhere in the vicinity so I got up, put on my trousers, and stretched out to get my body up and running. Suddenly I was grabbed around my stomach from behind, I knew for a fact that it was Judy. "So you were hiding?"

"Actually I was out on the balcony of the room and I noticed you just woke up." She smiled. She released her grasp and walked in front of me. She then lifted her antenna that I attached the figurine to and jiggled it in front of me. "It's a nice piece of work, as if it was a baby version of him clinging to me."

"Well I'm glad you like it." I said placing my hands on my hip and turn my head to the balcony. I walked outside to it along with Judy who was following me. It was morning but it was still dark out and the stars were still visible. "Ans so they continue to watch." I whispered.

"You say something?" Judy asked.

"No." I turned my head to her. "It's nothing." She then walked up to me and gave me a hug while also kissing me on the cheek.

"It's a beautiful sky right now." She said to me now looking up. I looked up as well and gazed at the stars as they slowly faded to the suns arrival.

"Yeah, but my star is right here." I said aloud and brushed her closer to me. With her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist, we drew one more kiss as the sun shines on us across the horizon.

* * *

**A/N Well that's about it for me on this Fic. I don't know what to do for it now but you are welcome to suggest any ideas to me or Fic ideas you want to shoot at me go right ahead for I am all ears to anyone. Now see ya in my other fics I already posted. I.E: Crossing Moons, Alternate Earth, Neo Navis**


End file.
